


Mine

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shameless Smut, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian makes a flirtatious joke about dwarves during a drinking game, and Bull doesn't like it. </p><p>He intends on showing Dorian exactly to whom he belongs.</p><p>An entry for Dorian in Thedas' Most Bangable collection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So cliche, I know.
> 
> This is an entry for Dorian in the Thedas' Most Bangable collection! Please check out the collection, as we've still got plenty of lovely Dragon Age characters with no love yet :)
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThedasMostBangable

“I’ve never kissed a woman!”

Dorian smirked. It was too cute – precious even. Seeing how Evelyn was so proud of herself, coming up with something for their drinking game. He raised his glass to his lips then, taking a sip of wine. Bull, Cullen, Blackwall, Sera, Varric, and Josephine all took drinks as well.

“You too, Sparkler?”

Dorian turned to the dwarf, shrugging. “What can I say?” he remarked. “I was curious.”

“And?”

“It was just as bad as I imagined,” Dorian replied, shuddering.

“Moving on,” Cassandra said firmly. She motioned for Cullen, whose turn it was, to go.

Dorian turned to his blonde friend, curious as to what the Commander was going to come up with. He’d always wondered if the man was as uptight as he sometimes appeared. Somehow, Dorian doubted it.

“I… have never had sex in a Chantry.”

Again, Dorian drank. To his immense surprise, so did Cassandra.

“Cassandra!” he crowed. “How shameless of you!” The Seeker flushed scarlet, all the way to the roots of her black hair. "Well done! I knew there was something I liked about you!”

“Really, Cass?” Evelyn asked, leaning heavily on the table. She was already beginning to show signs of intoxication, despite having only had a few drinks. Bless her, Dorian thought, but she was such a lightweight. It was a good thing Corypheus wasn’t challenging her to a drinking contest for domination of Thedas.

“It was _one_ time,” Cassandra huffed, staring at the table, hard. “I was very young! That’s all there is to say.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Varric said quickly. “You’re not getting out of this without the gory details!”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, meeting his grin with an equally intense glare. Dorian rolled his eyes; wouldn’t they just get a room already? The tension between the two of them was palpable.

“My turn!” Sera said, breaking the awkward silence. “Okay, um… let’s see… I’ve never… had anything stuck up my bunghole!”

Once again, Dorian drank. Good god, where they trying to get him drunk? He and Bull were the only ones who drank that round. Bull leered at him as he took a hearty drink from his flagon. Dorian raised an eyebrow at the Qunari, lips curling into a suggestive smirk, and Bull’s eye smoldered.

It was Blackwall’s turn now. The man considered what to say for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table. “I’ve never… been too drunk to do it right,” he finally said.

Evelyn frowned at him. “Do what right?” she asked. Cullen, sitting beside her, smiled, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped into an “o” of recognition.

“Yes, my dear,” Dorian mused. “ _Oh_.”

She raised a hand and pointed at him then, her brows drawn down into an adorably confused frown. “But you’re drunk all the time!” she accused. “Drink!”

“Me?” Dorian asked, putting a hand to his chest. “Evelyn, darling, please, never doubt my sexual prowess.” He took a drink of his wine anyways. “Nothing keeps me down.” He winked at Bull over the rim of his glass.

It was a wonder the Qunari didn’t jump across the table and have him then and there.

Josephine was next. The Antivan dithered for several long minutes until Sera began throwing peanuts at her to get her to come up with something, to the ambassador’s frustration. “Fine! Never have I had sex with more than one person at a time!”

It didn’t surprise Dorian when he and Bull each took a drink. What did surprise him was when Cullen flushed and took a delicate sip of his ale.

Dorian barked out a laugh. “Commander, really?” he asked, delighted at this turn of events. “Oh, do tell – what happened?”

“It was nothing,” Cullen murmured. Evelyn had turned to stare at him, heat in her cheeks; Dorian had a feeling it wasn’t merely the alcohol that was turning her cheeks pink.

“Nug shit!” Varric crowed. “Come on, Curly, give us the low down!”

“They double-teamed me!” Cullen snapped, scowling at Varric and Dorian in turn. “And that’s all I’m going to say!”

“Nothing to be embarrassed of, Commander,” Bull offered. “Unless you just sat and watched. That’s called a wasted opportunity.”

Cullen half-jumped out of his seat, eyes hard. “I didn’t just sit and watch!” Mortified at this admission, he quickly sat down and cleared his throat. “Maker’s breath,” he muttered, taking a long drink of ale.

“Who was it with?”

Cullen looked down at the Inquisitor sharply. “Not you too,” he said pleadingly. But Evelyn would not be denied. She was leaning forward expectantly, exposing the gentle curves of her breasts and biting her lip as she looked up at her lover. Dorian had to smirk; she was so innocent, she probably didn’t even realize the effect she was having on the poor man.

He buried his face in his hands. “There’s no living with you,” he muttered. He looked up at the rest of the table, glaring. “None of you!”

“Just tell us who!” Varric cried.

“Isabela,” Cullen snapped. “And… Hawke.”

“You’re shitting me,” Varric said, chuckling. He raised his flagon in a toast. “Cheers, Curly! Didn’t think you had it in you!”

“You didn’t know?” Cullen asked, surprised out of his anger. “I’d have thought…”

“Me and Hawke are close, Curly, but not _that_ close,” the dwarf snorted.

“Alright, alright,” Dorian said finally, waving a hand to get everyone’s attention. “Now that we have completely embarrassed our dear Commander, I believe it’s my turn.” He paused, thinking. “Let’s see… never have I ever made my father proud.” He was met with blank stares. “Really? I’m the only disappointment?” He sighed and took a drink. “Alright, you goodie-goodie’s, never have I ever had sex with a dwarf!”

Varric grumbled as he took a drink. “Got a problem with dwarves, Sparkler?” he demanded, wiping his chin on his sleeve.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way!” Dorian remarked quickly. “I’ve just never had the chance! There aren't many dwarves in Minrathous. I'd quite like the opportunity.” He fixed a sly eye at the bartender. “Think Cabot would go for a round?”

“Fuck that,” Bull growled.

“That was the goal, yes,” Dorian said flatly. “Did I not make that abundantly clear?”

Bull injured the jibe. “My turn,” he growled. “Never have I ever been fucked by a Qunari.” He took a drink himself, staring intensely at Dorian over the rim of his glass.

Dorian smirked as he took a long, languorous swallow. He licked his lips, intent on removing all traces of the wine. Bull watched his tongue, following its path. His look was predatory.

The rest of the group eyed the two of them warily, sensing that something had changed when Bull broke the rules of the game. It wasn't anything serious; Bull was merely a possessive lover, and didn't like it when Dorian mentioned other people. He knew that Dorian would never do anything to harm their relationship. Honestly, Dorian half did it for the response; aggressive sex was such a turn-on.

But he couldn't very well just disrobe here and now. 

Luckily, Evelyn took that moment to stand and pronounce that she was going back to her rooms. She swayed dangerously, and Cullen was instantly there to support her. It was a convenient excuse to end the game, the rest of the group going their separate ways. Bull stalked off to his room on the second floor of the tavern, motioning that Dorian should follow him.

He would, of course. He’d get there.

But first, he planned on finishing this wine.

* * * * *

Bull pressed him hard against the wall, the wood sharp against his cheekbones. He felt the Qunari press against him from behind, his large form solid and unyielding. He leaned his face down against Dorian’s, hot breath fanning a flushed cheek.

“I hear you want to fuck a dwarf,” Bull murmured.

Dorian shivered at the heat in his lover’s voice. “Did you now?” he asked quietly. Bull raised a hand, gripping his arm hard. The other moved to his hip, ensuring that their lower bodies were firmly connected. He could feel the hard length of the other’s arousal pressed against his back.

“I can’t help but think dwarves would be… _small_ ,” the Qunari continued, pressing himself forward so that Dorian could feel just how small he wasn’t.

Dorian chuckled. "So stereotypical," he murmured, pushing back against the other. He felt Bull swallow thickly as the movement pressed very firmly against his erection. “Why don't you ask Varric? See if he'll show you his.”

Bull flipped him around then, sticking a leg out to keep Dorian pressed up against the wall. “I don't _want_ to see Varric's dick,” he snapped, leaning in to bite at Dorian’s neck, “I just want _you_.”

Dorian cried out as Bull bit him, hard, but then Bull’s hand was palming his half-hard cock through his robes, and it was all he could think about. The simultaneous pleasure and pain had his eyes half-lidded and his breath coming in pants all too soon.

And Bull knew it.

He picked Dorian up then, easily holding him with one hand. Startled, Dorian grabbed his lover’s horns for support, swinging his legs up to wrap around the other’s chest. Bull growled in approval before leaning and pressing rough, frantic kisses all over Dorian’s neck.

Dorian squirmed, anxious for more contact. He pressed his hips against Bull, shamelessly working to stiffen his cock. But it wasn't enough; he needed more contact, more _skin._  He moved to yank the buckles off his robes, for once detesting his choice in fashionable garments. It was too slow for Bull, who reached up with a hand and just yanked the fabric off. He threw the clothing on the floor, leaning back in to bite at Dorian’s lips.

The mage gave as good as he got, nipping at Bull’s lips hard enough to draw blood. Bull groaned, and pulled back, staring at him hard. “Bed. Now,” he muttered, dropping Dorian without warning.

Dorian complied, kicking off the rest of his clothing as he did so. Bull was already naked, sprawled out on the bed. Once again, Dorian was filled with lust; never before had he been with someone like Bull, someone so powerful, so animalistic. Bull seethed with primal power, and it called to Dorian like a siren song. His cock twitched in response to his thoughts, and he closed the distance between them.

Bull grabbed him as soon as he was within reach, pressing him down into the bed with his powerful limbs. Dorian moaned as their cocks pressed together without clothing between them, rocking up into the other wantonly. Bull kissed him, swallowing up the sound. At the same time, he began pressing his hips down; though his mouth moved slowly, his hips set a blistering rhythm.

Dorian grabbed the other’s back, digging his nails in hard. Now it was Bull’s turn to groan.

He pulled back, and Dorian scowled at the loss of contact. Bull sent him a heated stare before moving down. In one swift move, he took Dorian into his mouth, swallowing him whole.

“Kaffas!” Dorian cursed, gripping the sheets with a hand. His back arched up off the bed as Bull sucked, hard.

Bull hummed around him, amused at his antics, and Dorian shamelessly bucked up into his mouth. The other quickly pressed a hand against his hips, holding him down. Dorian fought back at first, but of course it was futile. Bull was far too strong for him.

The Qunari’s mouth was insistent on his cock, his tongue moving up and down sinuously. It he wasn’t careful, he was going to come from that alone. Dorian reached a hand down, trying to get the other’s attention.

Bull ignored him, instead sucking on him harder. He moved a hand then, pressing a finger to the base of Dorian’s cock. Dorian groaned at the sensation, the almost painful pressure as Bull continued to press against the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Bull!” he cried out, the sensation unbearable.

And then Bull was grinning, pulling his hand away, and Dorian was coming, quick and hot. Bull drew away to watch as Dorian collapsed back in the sheets, panting. He murmured something in Qunlat as Dorian gave him a hazy stare. Dorian didn't know what it meant. He  _never_ knew what those whispered phrases of Bull's native tongue meant, but he did know that they always led to something more.

He licked his lips in excitement.

Bull flipped him over then, cupping his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Dorian eyed his lover over a shoulder with an appraising eye. The other’s face was still clouded with lust, cock straining against his stomach. Their eyes met as Bull reached down under the bed, procuring the small bottle of oil Dorian had put there.

He felt himself begin to harden again in anticipation of the next event.

Bull pushed him forward a bit so that he had more room to maneuver. He kneaded Dorian’s ass, fists massaging the muscled flesh appreciatively. Dorian hummed in contentment, spreading his legs a little wider. He heard the cap of the bottle snap open, and closed his eyes, relaxing as much as possible into the sheets for what he knew came next.

He started with surprise when instead of fingers, he felt a hot tongue poking at his entrance. “Bull!” he snapped; he wasn’t displeased. Oh, no, quite the opposite. But this wasn’t something the Qunari only did on occasion. Dorian relished the sensation, moaning into his hand.

He sighed as his lover’s mouth left him moments later, a sound that turned into groan as Bull slid a thick finger inside him. He had to resist bucking back onto the fingers as the other patiently worked him, lest he move too quickly. As it was, he was already trembling with need, desire coursing through his body like waves of heat.

Soon enough though, Bull removed his fingers. Dorian watched as Bull covered himself in the oil, wiping the excess off on his thigh. Grabbing Dorian’s hip, he positioned himself at the proper angle. He looked to Dorian for permission, and the mage nodded.

In one slick slide, Bull pushed himself inside.

Dorian groaned at the sensation of being full, so desperately and wonderfully full. Bull waited mere moments before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a slow rhythm.

He leaned down, bringing a hand to Dorian’s shoulders. “Still want something small?” he panted, voice low with lust, snapping his hips forwards harder now.

Dorian cried out, gripping at the headboard. “No!” he panted. “No, dammit!”

“You don’t want a dwarf’s dick in your ass?” Bull growled.

“Oh, shut up, and fuck me!” Dorian snapped.

Bull complied, increasing his pace and fucking him in earnest now. He gripped Dorian’s hips with a hand, pulling him closer even as he pushed deeper. Dorian groaned; it was all he could do to grip the sheets beneath them, the veins in his arms standing out with the effort. It was just too fucking good and too fucking _deep_.

Suddenly, Bull changed his angle then and Dorian felt heavy, his balls tightening as Bull hit that one spot. He moaned, shuddering; he was close now – Bull was too. He could sense it as the thrusts grew more rapid, and less controlled. Dorian reached a hand around, drawing Bull closer to him, and the pace increased further.

“Come,” Dorian murmured.

Bull grunted hard and bit down on his shoulder as he came. Dorian reached his hand down, finishing himself as Bull rode out his orgasm. They then collapsed together in a pile of hot, sticky limbs.

Dorian threw his hand over his eyes. “Damn,” he murmured. “That was-”

“Yeah,” Bull groaned, lifting his up from the bed. He patted Dorian’s ass affectionately.

“Is that it?” Dorian asked flatly. He huffed. “I was going to say ‘incredible’, but you’re right, _‘yeah’_ is so much more eloquent.”

“Give it a rest,” Bull replied. He reached over to smooth Dorian’s hair back from where parts of it had fallen into his face. Dorian instinctively leaned into the touch. “I’m the one who should be pissed at you.”

“For what?” Dorian cried.

“That smartass comment you made about fucking the bartender.”

“Oh, for – fasta vass, Bull, you know that was a joke.”

Bull leaned forward and kissed him, hard. “You’re mine,” he muttered against Dorian’s lips. “ _Mine_.”

Dorian wasn’t normally one for such possessive talk, but he didn’t mind when Bull used it on him. If anything, it was… it was sexy. The way Bull said it, with that dark, dangerous gleam in his eyes and that assured note in his voice. It wasn’t something Dorian had experienced with anyone else before.

“Yours,” he agreed. 

“Mine.” Bull picked up the necklace Dorian still wore round his neck, admiring the piece of dragon tooth that served as a pendant. He rubbed it with his thumb a few times before looking back up at Dorian. “Kadan.”

Dorian felt his eyes soften. “Yes,” he agreed. “Kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) As always, feedback is most appreciated :)


End file.
